Communications devices such as cellular telephones, mobile communication devices, personal digital assistants (PDAs), laptops, and the like are becoming more prevalent as users appreciate the smaller form factors, increased functionality, and the mobility of the devices. It is not uncommon for a household to give up its land lines and use mobile devices exclusively. To that end, femtocells have been growing in popularity. Use of a femtocell can prevent dead zones with its area of coverage. A femtocell can be thought of as a small wireless base station having a limited area of coverage. Femtocells are typically designed for residential or small business use. Commonly, a femtocell acts as a connection to an Internet and as a wireless router to various wireless devices. Calls are connected to the devices via an approved wireless interface and the call is backhauled (communicated to a communications network) via the Internet. A problem with exclusively using wireless mobile devices, even via a femtocell, is that the device can be in a location other than the location of the user. For example, a device can be in one room of a house and the user can be in another room of the house. When a call comes in, if the user can hear the device “ringing,” the user must hurry to the mobile device to answer it, possibly missing the call. Or, the user may not hear the device ringing, and miss the call.